The inventive concept relates to a memory apparatus used in electronic devices, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board (PCB) design structure capable of selectively using different types of connectors in a PCB used in a solid-state drive (SSD), and preventing deterioration of signal characteristics in high-speed operations.
Until now, hard disk drives (HDDs) have been generally used as large capacity digital media storage devices. However, due to a reduction in the cost of semiconductor memories such as a NAND flash semiconductor device that has the largest storage capacity among semiconductor memories, and is able to retain stored data even when a power supply is cut off ensuring data persistence, new large capacity digital media storage devices, such as an SSD using semiconductor memories, have been actively employed.
Such an SSD has read and write speeds about 3-5 times faster than those of an existing HDD, and has random-address read and write speeds that are several hundred times faster than those of the existing HDD, satisfying the requirements of a database management system. In addition, the SSD operates silently, and the noise problems of existing HDDs may thereby be solved. Further, power consumption of the SSD is significantly lower compared to that of the existing HDD. Accordingly, the SSD is known as one of the most suitable apparatuses for digital devices that require low power usage, such as notebooks.
In addition, compared to the existing HDD, the SSD has stronger durability against external shock, and compared to the existing HDD having a uniform-shape, the shape of the SSD may be formed smaller and in various forms. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the size of electronic devices in which the SSD is used. Thus, the SSD may be applied in various applications.
With such advantages, the SSD may be widely and rapidly employed not only in desktop computers and notebook computers but also in storage mediums for search, home-shopping, or moving picture service servers, storage mediums for storing various types of research and development data, and even special equipment.
However, despite the aforementioned advantages, the SSD is at least about 5 times more expensive than the existing HDD, and the quality and reliability of the SSC still has to be verified, while the existing HDD has been used as a storage medium over the past 50 years for computers.